


Die längste Nacht

by mllesatine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-19
Updated: 2008-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllesatine/pseuds/mllesatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Nacht, in der Harry zu den Dursleys kam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die längste Nacht

**Author's Note:**

> Anmerkung: Geschrieben für die [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/ficathon_de/profile)[**ficathon_de**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/ficathon_de/) Wunsch-wochen im Dezember 2008 für [](http://sevilemar.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevilemar**](http://sevilemar.insanejournal.com/)s Prompt: "Petunias magische Kräfte", zuerst [hier](http://community.livejournal.com/ficathon_de/7623.html?thread=1082055#t1082055) erschienen. Ich habe lange mit dem Posten gezögert, obwohl es die zweite Geschichte war, die ich geschrieben hatte, weil ich unbedingt abwarten wollte, bis alle Wunschpakete beantwortet wurden, ehe ich einen weiteren Prompt eines bereits bearbeiteten Pakets erfülle.

An diesem Morgen weckte Petunia ein Geräusch auf, das nur sie hörte. Sie saß kerzengerade im Bett, ehe sie die Augen richtig geöffnet hatte. Ihr erster Gedanke galt Vernon, der aber ruhig neben ihr schnarchte, dann Dudley, der in seinem Kinderzimmer war. Sie stand auf, ohne Vernon zu wecken. Auf dem Flur blieb sie einen Moment stehen und überlegte, ob sie das Licht anmachen sollte, aber die Angst, ihren Mann oder ihren Sohn zu wecken, hielt sie davon ab. Außerdem gab es nichts, vor dem man sich in der Dunkelheit fürchten müsste.

Sie öffnete leise die Tür zum Zimmer ihres Sohnes. Dudley lag ruhig in seinem Bettchen, die kleinen Hände zu Fäusten geballt und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie sah, dass seine Augen geschlossen waren. Vorsichtig zog sie die Tür wieder ins Schloss und lauschte einen Moment lang. Im Kinderzimmer blieb es ruhig und auch das Haus war still. Später würde sie nicht mehr sagen können, was es war, aber etwas bewog sie, nach unten zu gehen, einen Blick in die Küche zu werfen und im Wohnzimmer nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Wie in Trance ging sie durch die Räume und kam erst im Wohnzimmer wieder zu sich. Verwirrt blickte sie sich um und setzte sich in einen der Sessel.

Sie war hellwach. Aber Petunia litt nicht an Schlafstörungen. Ihr Schlaf war der eines Engels, hatte Vernon ihr einmal gesagt. Nun aber wurde sie von einer inneren Unruhe befallen, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte.

Was natürlich nicht stimmte. Die Minuten vergingen. Petunias Herz schlug heftig und ohne, dass sie sich anstrengte. Kalter Schweiß brach ihr aus und ihr Magen krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen, aber sie rührte sich nicht. Sie blieb ganz still und lauschte. Stunden später, als der Ligusterweg wieder zum Leben erwachte, ging sie nach oben und weckte ihren Sohn auf. Sie wickelte Dudley, zog ihn an und ging mit ihm nach unten. Vernon kam bald die Treppe hinunter, ließ sich sein Frühstückspaket reichen und machte sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit. Natürlich nicht, ohne sich vorher von Dudley und Petunia verabschiedet zu haben. Sie vergaß den Vorfall fast, aber als sie am Abend ins Bett ging, hatte sie das Gefühl, wieder aufwachen zu müssen.

Genauso war es auch. Petunia hielt sich diesmal nicht damit auf, erst nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Es gab nichts, das sie hätte in Ordnung bringen können. Sie ging schnurstracks ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich in den Sessel.

Irgendwann gingen die Laternen vor dem Haus aus, aber Petunia fühlte keine Überraschung. Sie wartete noch eine Weile und ging schließlich zur Haustür. Wieder hätte sie keine Antwort geben können, wenn man sie gefragt hätte, warum sie es tat, aber sie erschrak auch nicht, als sie das Körbchen sah, das dort vor der Tür stand. Petunia sah sich nicht um, denn obwohl die Laternen wieder angegangen waren, wusste sie, dass sie nichts sehen würde.

Der kleine Junge schlief. Er wusste nicht, dass seine Eltern tot waren und er eine umständliche Reise hinter sich hatte. Dass über sein Schicksal in dieser Nacht bestimmt worden war. Als Petunia ihn sah, spürte sie den Stachel, der sich in der vorherigen Nacht in ihr Herz gebohrt hatte. Ihre Schwester war tot. Lily war tot. Und dieser Junge war das einzige, was von ihr übrig blieb. Sie las Dumbledores Brief und fand keine Kraft zum Weinen.

Am Morgen würde sie Vernon erzählen, dass sie ein Geräusch gehört hatte und nachsehen wollte, ob alles in Ordnung war. Petunia war vorbereitet. Sie wusste, was sie zu tun hatte. Sie würde Vernon den Brief Dumbledores zeigen und ihm erklären müssen, dass ihre Schwester eine Hexe war und ihr Kind ebenfalls magische Fähigkeiten entwickeln würde. Es war ziemlich wahrscheinlich. Magie lag ihm im Blut.


End file.
